R5 Love
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Read about how the R5 boys find their dream girl and deal with the prbelms , jealousy and the unpredictable
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my current name is R5xAusllyxRaura.**

**I love writing R5 fanfics. So , I wanted to make a story about R5 love. **

**Rocky needs a gf**

**Ross got Laura**

**Ryland needs one.**

**I know that it only two options but I loved Raura and a girl already asked to be Riker girl. **

**If you wanna be r5 Babe sumbit the following info**

**Name:**

**Age **

**Apperances**

**Personality**

**Smart / Dumb**

**Insecure / Confident**

**Emo /Happy**

**Past **

**Extra Info : **

**And plz give me any other info , I forgot to suggest.**

**Later RikerLover Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryland POV

I woke around 9 am today. I put on a red plaid shirt and black baggy shorts. I walked downstairs and see Mom making pancakes. I don't like pancakes. Only 'R5' does. I know it was my decision to not be in the band but still I'm barely noticed by girls.

I slipped on my Red converse and left without telling anyone where I was going. I walked all the way to Jeff's a coffee cafe. I know I'm not allowed to drink coffee but it stress releasing. I walked in as the bell rings showing I came in.

" Hey Ryland. lemme guess Pancakes for breakfast. " Jeff greeted me.

I nodded " I have the usual. " I said as I check my twiiter page.I read all those tweets that said Hey Ryland , I love you and My least favorite " What Ross like ? "

I was about to turn off my phone when a text appeared.

**Ross**

**Band Pratice . Come home. **

I texted back

**Why ? I'm just the manager. **

Before He could respond I turned off my phone.

" Are you Ryland Lynch ? " A curly/ wavy light brown hair girl wearing a red plaid shirt and black short shorts said

I nodded and stared at her. " What can I do you for ? "

" Well , I was wondering if I could get a pic of you ? " She asked

I nodded " Sure. "

We took a quick picture and I sat down to eat my Muffin and Coffee.

" I'm Abby Christian. " She said as She sat down next to me.

" How old are you ? " I asked

" I'm 15 " She replied

I noticed that She was a bit tan and have lots of freckles on her face.

"'Cool , You wanna meet R5 ? " I asked her.

She shook her head. That a first . " I wanna get to know you. "

I did a double take " You want to know me instead of meeting R5 . "

She nodded.

" Well , How bout We head to my house and Chat on the way there. " I suggested as I paid for my food.

She nodded and We started heading home.

" So, what you wanna know ?" i asked

" Everything I guess. " She shrugged

"Ummm My birthday April 17th, I like the color red and sour candy. " I shrugged

" Like warheads. " She asked

" Those are my favorite . " I said

She quickly dug her two bags of warheads.

" Their my favorite too. " She said as She handed me some .

" Thanks. " I said as I popped them in my mouth.

" My story is My parents are divorced, but I'm happy because they split up when I was two. I am really close with my family and I love my friends. I love music and I love singing,dancing and acting. I love R5. I am a fan" She said

I nodded and soon We arrived at my house.

" La Casa something . " I said making her laugh

We walked straight into the garage and see my brothers , Ellington and My sister practicing.

" Why am I'm here ? " I said rudely

" Cause Rocky keep singing my part of Here come Forever. " Ross complained

" Rocky you don't sing Ross's part . " I said monotone.

" I am singing my own parts and who the chick ? " Rocky said

" Don't call me a chick cause You're the only chicken I see. " Abby snapped at Rocky.

Everyone ooohhed.

" Fine . " Riker sighed " Who the female ? "

" I'm Abby Christian. Nice to meet you guys. " She said sweetly

" How do you know Ryland ? " Rydel asked behind her piano .

" We met at Jeff's . " She said

" Oh , that where you run off to almost every morning. " Ross said

" Great. Now I need a new hiding place. " I muttered making Abby laugh.

" Anyways , Ross Rocky sings the first versus and you sing the chorus. " I said

They nodded and continued practicing. Abby and I went into the house for lemonade.

" Want ice with Your lemonade ? " I asked She shook her head.

We just somewhat alike . We liked Sour candy , iceless lemonade and The color red.

WHAT A GIRL !?

AUTHOR NOTES

ROCKY's GIRL STILL NEEDED FROM CHAP 1 . AND TRY TO MAKE YOUR OC REALLY UNIQUE. LIKE THE GIRL WHO SAID SHE HAS ROYAL BLUE HAIR. OR A GIRL SITH A DARK PAST.

AND I TRIED LOOKING UP INFO ABOUT RYLAND , SO NO , I TRYNG TO SEE HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIS LIFE STYLE


	3. Chapter 3

Okay , It was alot of Ocs for Rocky and Ryland Girlfriend so I thinking about making a love triangle. So I picking a other girl so Rocky and Ryland have to choose a girl .

Boy DON't I love Drama.

Rocky POV

After Band practice , I went into to the kitchen to look Abby. Ryland girl. They look cute together especially with their matching outfits. I soon got bored and went for a walk.

I decided to head to the beach , it wasn't far from my house. I started walking back the shore letting my converse get soaked.

I was bored so I started playing Emoji . I still stuck on level 120 it a cigarette and a plant. What that suppose to be ?

" Marijuana. " A voice said behind me.

I turned around and see a raven girl with velvet red tips.

" it Marijuana . " She repeated

I typed it in and It was right.

" Thanks , What your name ? "I asked

" Gabby Barrera " She said

" I'm Rocky from R5 " I said putting my phone away.

" I know . " She said as She showed me her R5 Family wristband.

" So , how old are you ? " I asked She look like 19

" 15 " She said

Great there go my chances. Curse that stupid law.

" Ummm, …Wanna grab some ice cream ? " I asked her

She nodded .

We headed to Benny's Bubbly Ice Cream.

She ordered vanilla ice cream covered with cherry lemonade nerds and I ordered Choclate ice cream with Lime nerds. I paid and We walked along the beach as We ate.

" So, what your story ? " I asked

" Well , my parents died in a car accident when I was 5, and I live with my auntie. " She said looking down.

" Sorry for asking. "

" It fine." She said eating more of her ice cream.

" Hey, How about you meet R5 ? " I asked wanting to make her feel better.

She smiled and nodded.

We walked back to my house and went in the livingroom seeing the two offical R5 Babes.

Jessie Jackson and Laura Marano. Jess is African-American. Slim . Kinda Tall and Have dark hair with blonde ends.

Riker and Ross babes.

" Hey Rocky ,You finally got a babe. " Jess said.

She is not afraid to speak her mind.

" No. This is Gabby. She want to meet the rest of the band. " I said sadly

" Oh , Riker cooking Jess some food. Ross and the rest outside. " Laura said

She kinda like the sister I never had. Don't tell Rydel that.

" Ok , Gabby Let met Riker Since He the closest. " I said as I grabbed her sparks flying through it. And drag her to the kitchen.

Riker 's back was turned cooking spaghetti without meat. Jess a vegetarian and refuse to eat meat of mankind.

" Hey Riker. Meet Gabby " I said

He turned around and waved " Hey Gabby . Nice to meet you. "

" Dude why are you cooking Jess food ? " I asked curious

" Well She said She was hungry. Then She started begging and I kept denying then She threaten never to kiss again until I made her food. " He responded sheepishly

" The power of women. " I muttered

" Riker Of Lynch can I get a pic ? " Gabby asked kinda nervous

" Sure. " Riker said and They took a quick pic.

We headed to the pool to see Rydel being held under water. And Abby from earlier.

" Who the girl ? " Ross asked

" Gabby and She wants a pic with you Rydel and Ryland . " I said monotone

They took a picture and I offered to walk Gabby home since it was late.

" Rocky " She said as We were walking in silence.

" Yup . " I said looking at her.

" I never took a pic with you. " She said smiling a cute smile.

I chuckled and We took a pic. I kissed her cheek in a friendly way goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Riker POV

After Rocky left with his 'friend ' . Jess's food was done , I gave her food and said " Happy ." My voice full of sarcasm.

" Very. " Jess said as She started eating . She ended up with a bunch of tomato sauce on her face.

" Jess. You got sauce all over your face. " I said trying not to laugh.

" And look Meagan Fox in a bikini. " She said as She pointed the other way.

" Where !? " I said looking that way. Then a felt something lumpy and cold over my face. From Cheek to Cheek.

" There" She said as put more sauce from her plate on my face.

I laughed sarcastically " Haha very funny. "

" It is . " She said laughing

" Now gimme a kiss. " I said leaning into her Making kissy noises.

" No. No. " She said repeatedly as She backed up.

She soon hit the wall.

And I kissed her making sure all the sauce got on her face.

i smirked as I pulled away.

" Very Funny, Riker. " She said sarcastically.

She walked into the kitchen to clean it off.

Then Raura came in and flopped on the couch.

" Dude. You got sauce on your face. " Ross said stating the obvious.

" No Shit Sherlock. " I said as I wiped the sauce off.

Laura chuckled and cuddle up to Ross.

ROSS POV

I loved it when Laura cuddle up to me. It like a puppy cuddling up with a steak.I'm defintely that steak baby.

I turned on the tv and kissed her head. Jess came back , I'm guessing from the kitchen and said " I should leave now. "

Riker started to protest " Come on stay the night. My parents are still in Paris for a another month."

" Oh yea , then Where Will I sleep ? " She asked crossing her arms.

Riker leaned up in her ear and whispered something.

" Laura why don't you stay too ? " I asked

" Yeah , Like my parents approved of me sleeping in a house fill with 4 boys. " She scoffed

" Say you're staying at Raini's " I suggested

She nodded making do my happy dance " But I'm sleeping in Rydel's Room . " She said making me stop.

" Maybe I should Sleep with Laura and Rydel. " Jessica said pushing Riker from kissing her neck.

" Rydel what ? " Rydel asked wrapped in a towel.

" Rydel wouldn't you mind sharing a room with Jess and Laura ? " I said

" Oh well ,She said Yes. I guess you had to sleep with us. " Riker said not letting rydel answer as He grabbed his arm around Jess's waist.

" Yeah Right, " Rydel Scoffed " They sleep with me. "

Riker and I pouted . " So not fair. " I said crossing my arm.

" You'll live. " Jess said not really caring.

" You know what be cool ? " Laura said " If Abby joined our sleepover. "

All girls nodded " What about Gabby ? " Jess suggested

On cue Rocky came in.

" Rocky , you know how much I think you're like my big brother. " Laura said in her baby voice.

Rocky nodded " So , Will you pwetty pwlease tell us where Gabby live ? " Laura asked .You can almost see her halo.

Rocky scoffed and said " Nice Try Laura. "

Laura dropped the act and said " Plan B "

Jess put on arm casually on Rocky's shoulder and said " Rocky, You know you have such a pretty face "

Rocky nodded and smirked

" Well , If you don't tell me where Gabby lives . You won't have one. " Jess said

Rocky laughed.

Wrong Move.

Jess just 5'2 and 100lbs grabbed Rocky shirt and held him up a wall.

" Nice Chick " I muttered to Riker Who was not surpise of the event.

" Okay , She lived just three doors down. " Rocky said afraid.

" Thank you. " Jess said as She left go of like nothing happen.

" Laura you'll get Gabby and I get Abby" Rydel said as She walked back out to the pool.

" Laura, It pitch black out there. You'll need someone to protect you. I said wrapping my arm over her shoulder.

" You're come with me Jess. " Laura said as She left with Jess. I said " Awwww Come on "

LAURA POV

Jess and I walked to Gabby's house and knocked on the door. It revealed a middle-aged Raven headed woman.

" Hello M'am Gabby home ? " I asked politely

She nodded and said " Come in. "

We walked into their home and sat on the black couch.

" Aren't you Laura Marano ?" The middle-aged woman asked

I nodded with a smile.

" Can I get a picture ? " The woman asked smiling.

We took a quick pic and Gabby wearing a shirt that stops under her chest and some pajamas pants came downstairs.

" Auntie , George is eating my bed. " She said not noticing us.

" Gabby be nice . We have company " Auntie said

She double take when She saw us. " Hey Laura and Jessica. "

" It Jess , Gabby . " Jess corrected

" Sorry. What are you guys doing here ? " She asked

" Well Rydel , Jess and I was wondering if you want to join our sleepover ? " I asked

She looked at Auntie.

She nodded and Gabby ran upstairs to grab her things.


	5. Dares

Rydel POV

Abby decide to join our sleepover and Gabby too. We all settled in on my hello kitty room.

" Okay what to play ? " I said rubbing my hand

" Truth or Dare " Abby said who wearing an oversize t-shirt and shorts shorts.

" I go , first. " Jess said who was wearing a pink shirt and baggy shorts.

" I picked Dare ." Gabby said

" Oh no. " Laura joked knowing Jess dares are outrageous.

" Gabby , I dare you to go skinny dipping in he backyard pool. " Jess said

" And If I don't ? " She asked

" I shaved your head completely bald." Jess said

" Skinny Dipping it is. " Gabby said as She walked downstairs . We all followed her and Laura grabbed a video camera to record.

Once outside , We see Riker and Rocky playing card on the patio.

Gabby started to get nervous." I cannot skinny dipped in front of boys. " She whispered

" Abby make them leave. " I said to her.

" Fine " Abby huffed

ABBY POV

I walked over to the table Riker and Rocky was sitting on.

" Hey Riker and Rocky. " I said casually

" Hey, why are you girls outside ? " Riker asked

" Ummm...We playing a game. " I said unsure if I should tell them.

" What do you want Abby ? " Rocky said with his poker face.

" I wanted to tell you Ryland and Ross are …ummm." I said not sure how to end it.

" Are what ? " Riker asked looking up.

" Are cutting your guitar strings and they hid them somewhere . " I said

Rocky and Riker exchanged looks then dropped there cards and ran inside.

I walked back over to the girls and said " We are a least Four minutes. "

Laura started recording and said " Hurry up Gabby. "

Gabby quickly stripped and jumped into the pool and swam around.

I heard the guys coming back and said " Gabby Get Out The boys are back. "

She quickly got out and wrapped herself in a towel.

She started running in the house until She bumped into Rocky.

" Oh hey , Rocky." Gabby said as She waved with the hand full of her clothes.

" Why are you naked ? " Riker asked

" Ummm...It just ...You know...Jess ? " She stammered

" I dared Gabby to go skinny dipping in the pool. " Jess said

Riker eyes widened

Rocky just said " And I missed it . Oh man. " He said before quickly covering his mouth.

Gabby blushed and rushed upstairs.

We all trailed behind She got dressed we were back in our circles.

" Who turns " I said

" I dare …"Laura started as She look around. " Abby to kiss Rocky. "

" What !?" I shouted

" Do it or I shave your head. " Laura giggled

" Fine." I huffed as I went back outside to Rocky.

" Hey Riker and RocKy " I said

" Hey , You skinny dipping again aren't y'all " Riker said looking around.

Now or Never.

I kissed Rocky for a good 2 minutes aleast He was kissing back.

I pulled away and said " Don't get any idea. This was a dare. "

And I left in that note.

GABBY POV

For some reason , I didn't like the fact that Abby was going to kiss Rocky. It not like He my boyfriend and If He was. It against the law. Stupid Law

Abby came back and said " Talking about Bad Kisser."

Everyone Laughed and I sigh in relief.

" Laura , Ross is taking a shower. " Rydel said

" Oh no. " Laura said

" Oh yea , I dare you to ask to join him then burned him with hot water. " Rydel smirked

" Okay , Fine. My hair lucky , I love it. " She muttered then She got dress in her swimsuit and left the room.

LAURA POV

God , Rydel going to pay for this.

I knocked on the bathroom door.

" I'm in Here" I heard Ross say

" It me , Laura. " I said through the door

" Oh , What do you want ? " He asked

" Can I join you in the shower ? " I can feel my face burning up.

" Umm,... Sure" Ross said as He unlock the door.

I didn't want to see him naked , so I just stood infront of the mirror.

" Ross , I think the shower alittle cold. " I said as I turned the nozzle up to the highest temp.

Ross yelled and I laughed as I ran back to the room.

" He screamed like a little girl . " I laughed

Everyone laughed . " Ok , It Jess's turn. " I said as I lock Rydel's door. Ross is probably going to get me for burning him with water.

" Jess , I dare you to give Riker a lap dance. " Gabby said

" Nice try but I pick Truth " Jess said

We forgot about the truth part of truth or dare.

" Ummm..., If you and Riker can have a threesome who with ? " Abby asked

" Well..." she was interrupted by Ross banging on the door.

" Laura. I know you in there. "

I laughed and hid in Rydel's Closet.

" She not in here. " Rydel said.

" Then Open the door. " Ross said.

I hid behind Rydel longest dresses.

" Ok . " Rydel opened the door.

And you can heard Ross looking every possible for me.

" Maybe She in the closet. " Ross said heading other here.

" Really bro , Do you want to see my Bras and thongs ? " Rydel asked

Ross gagged and left the room.

i came out laughing " That was funny. "

" I'm hungry . " Jess states as She left .

JESS POV

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I started grabbing Pops , Chips and fatting food. But I couldn't reach the chocolate syrup in the cabinet. I jumped and jumped

" What the matter short stuff ? " Riker asked smirking

" Your stupid cabinet " I said as I gave up.

" Maybe , I can get it . " Riker shrugged already knowing he tall enough.

He got it easily and handed it to me.

" Later. " I said as I started walking away with the snacks.

" What no Goodnight kiss ?" Riker whined

I kissed his on the cheek and started again " Why don't you sleep with me tonight ? " He whined

" Cause , I'm hanging out with Abby and Gabby. " I said.

" Oh yea , Abby like Rocky and Gabby like Ryland. " Riker said nodding his head

" No , Abby like-" I covered my mouth before the secret revealed.

" What was that ?" Riker asked as He stole a pop.

" Nothing , Goodnight. " I said as snatched the pop out of his hand and walked upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby POV

I woke up around 5:34 am . Wow that new. I'm not a morning person. I looked and see the rest of the girls sounded asleep shattered across the floor.

I got up and snuck downstairs. I didn't want to wake anyone and made myself cereal .I settled in front of the TV. Saved By the Bell was on. I love that show it so funny especially Zack.

"Hey Gabby ." Rocky greeted me.

" Morning Rocky ." i said as I notice he was shirtless.I started choking on my cereal.

" Gabs are you okay ? " Rocky asked concerned

I nodded and said " You forgot your shirt. "

He looked down at his chest and asked " Is it a problem ? " He smirked

" Nope , Your house " I shrugged and looked away so He couldn't see me blush.

He soon joined me on the couch. My favorite episode of Saved By The Bell was on. When Jessie and Zack think they like each other. Soon the raping the parts came on and at the same time Rocky and I started rapping.

We looked at each other as We repeated their words.

The rap ended and We burst out laughing.

" How did you memorize the rap ? " I asked Rocky

" Idk I just watch it over and over." He chuckled

" Wanna hang out today ? " I asked

" Sorry , I have band practice. Maybe afterwards." He asked

I nodded" Deal "

Jess and Riker soon came down.

" So , Riker wanna hang out today ? " Jess asked him

" Sorry , I can't I have band practice today ." He said as He fixed himself cereal.

" Ok , How bout afterwards ? " She asked

" Sorry , I can't . I have to book the band gigs since My parents are out-of-town. " He said

" ok , How about Dinner ? " She asked

He looked at her practically saying 'I can't '

" I should probably go . " Jess said clearly upset.

" Please Don't Be Mad At Me." Riker said as He grabbed her arm.

" I'm Not." She lied

"Fine. Bye." Riker said as He leans in to see She turned.

" Bye Riker. Bye Gabs and Rocky." She said as She left the house.

Rocky and I looked at each other than at Riker.

Riker just look back then put his head down.


	7. Chapter 7

Riker POV

GODD She mad.I hate it.

Soon Abby and Ryland came down.

" So , Ryland wanna hang today ? " She asked sweetly

" Ummm... Can't Band Meeting. " He said making it Up .

" Afterwards , ? " She asked

" Unmm... Can't I have Dance Lesson." Ryland said making it up again.

"'You don't take dance lesson." She said finally figuring out He lying.

" Ok . No I don't. But aleast I don't lead people on then kissed thier brother. " Ryland said

" Rocky is nothing. It was just a dare to kiss him which He is bad At . Ask Laura." Abby said back.

I looked over at Rocky who clearly offended.

" Yea Right. A Dare." Ryland said putting air quotes on the dare.

" I'm serious." Abby said

Then Ross and Laura come downstairs.

" Laura can you please tell Ryland that kissing Rocky was a dare ? " Abby asked her albi

Laura nodded " It was just a dare." she said leaning over the counter.

" Yea right , you're only saying that because You are friend. " Ryland said as He left the house.

Abby looked tearfully at Laura then Ran back upstairs.

" Oh God I hate myself. " Laura said as She put her head down.

Rydel came down and said " Umm, guys I have something to say "

Ross, Rocky and I turned our attention to her.

" Guys , I'm just going to come right and say I'm

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Riker POV

Rydel was interrupted by Jess walking in with a cast on her leg and crunches,

" Guess What ? " Jess squealed

" You got hit by a car." Gabby said randomly

Jess nodded " Yup and guess what else ? "

" Why are you happy , you got hit by car ? " I asked

Have She lost her mind ?

" Because , Guess who was in the car ? " She said really excited

" Who ? " Rocky asked monotone.

" The Scripts and 1D . " She squealed " And they gave me 8 tickets and backstage passes."

Gabby , Laura and Rydel squealed.

Rocky and Ross was happy dancing.

I didn't know what to do . I'm mad cause My girlfriend got hit by a car. But on the other hand , happy cause I get to see the script in concert.

" Why the long face ? " Jess asked

" Idk I'm just having mixed emotions. One is kinda mad you got hit by a car and second I get to see the script my favorite in concert. " I said

" Well , I'm not mad and I got hit by the car." Jess smiled.

I leaned in to kiss her , But Gabby came over.

" Are we going to meet 1D ? " She asked hopping up and down.

Jess nodded and lifted herself on the counter.

" When the concert ? " Rydel asked

" Umm... tomorrow Night." Jess said as She look at the tickets.

" Ok , back to what I was saying ." Rydel said as She cleared her throat.

All eyes was on her.

" Guys, I'm a Lesiban." Rydel said.

I choked on my cereal.

" I kinda feel guilty for some reason. " Rocky said

" Me too ." Ross said as Laura sat on his lap.

" Probably because You guys are always talking about how hot a girl is . And probably got Rydel attracted too. " Gabby explained

" Wait Delly , You said Channing Tatum was smoking hot. " Laura said.I took a spoonful of cereal and put it in my mouth.

" Maybe , you Bisexual like me." Jess said

I started choking on my cereal again. She bisexual. She likes Girls and Guys. Wow this is alot.

" Are you okay ? " Jess asked me.

I clear my throat and said ." You are Bi. You like girls. "

" And boys. I just think if I want to find my soul mate , I have to open up my options." She shrugged.

" Maybe I should be Bi too. Jess explanation sounds reasonable." Laura said.

Ross interjected " What , you already found your soul mate ."

" Who ? " Laura teased

" Me and no girl or guy is going to change that." Ross said

" Maybe I am Bi . " Rydel said as She braid her hair back.

"So I could have ask Jess for a threesome and She wouldn't mind a long time ago." I thought accidentally out loud.

Everyone was laughing but me.

" What funny ? " I asked not wanting to get left out of the joke.

" Dude don't you remember what you said ? " Gabby laughed

" I didn't say anything." I said making everyone laughed harder.

" Someone just tell him." Ross chuckled

" Ok ok you said So I could have ask Jess for a threesome and She wouldn't mind a long time ago." Rydel repeated

I blushed and look at down.

Jess came over and whispered to me. " You can still ask."

Gabby POV

Yayy our leaders are together again.

" So , Gabby want to be my date to the concert ? " Rocky asked me fiddling with his fingers,

I nodded " I love to."

YIPPPEEES ROCKY LYNCH JUST ASKED ME OUT,

I'M DEAD AREN'T I

HEY WHERE ABBY ?


	9. Chapter 9

Abby POV

I cannot believe Ryland think I like Rocky. ROCKY CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT ? It so obvious that Gabby like Rocky and the same way backwards.I ran upstairs to a Random Red and Yellow bedroom. One wall was yellow and had R5 posters, The Scripts and Austin and Ally.

This must be Ross's room.I thought

I glanced over at the red wall it was fill with WWE and MAA unlike Ross , the boys must share rooms.

I wiped my tears away as Ross came in. He was startled by my presence.

" Are you okay ? " He asked like a overprotective older brother.

I nodded feeling alittle bit better.

" Who room is this ? " I asked as I stood up.

" Ryland and I ." He said as He went through his draws.

I sighed. I didn't want to even hear Ryland's name. It his probelm He doesn't believe me. So What ? I used to like him but I can't like never mind love someone who doesn't believe me. I don't need him. I just hang out with the R5 Babes and Gabby to aviod Ryland.

When I finally stopped thinking about myself , I see Ross waving his hand in my face,

" Sorry what Ross ? " I apologized.

" Jess scored us free tickets and backstage passes to see 1D and The Scirpt." He repeated smiling.

" How did She get them for free ? " I asked surprised.

" She got hit by a car fill with 1D and The Scripts. And They gave it to her as a I'm Sorry gift.." He said as He started taking off his shirt.

" Dude." I yelped as I cover my virgin eyes.

" Abby , Everyone seen me shirtless on TV and I look good." He said . I just know He smirking.

" Yes and I remember puking at your belly flops." i chuckled

" Abby quit complaining or Leave ." He said .

I left and went downstairs. Ross came down not a second after. He started talking to Rocky next to the fridge.

They were whispering and glancing at Gabby.

I walked to the fridge pretending to be looking for something.

I heard Ross said " Dude just ask Gabs out ."

Rocky like Gabby and I knew it.

" It not that easy, She 15 , I'm 20" Rocky whispered back.

" Age just a number ." Ross sang quietly

" That just a song." Rocky said as He look at me.

I turned away pretending I didn't hear anything.

Rocky and Ross moved away by the cereal cabinet.

I grabbed the milk and set it down by them. I put my arm up for a bowl and finally grasped it when I hear rocky said " I think I love her."

I gasped and dropped the glass bowl.

All eyes were on me.

" sorry" I muttered as I cleaned the glass mess and started towards Laura rydel and Gabby .

But Rocky stood in my way.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby POV

" Oh Hey Rocky." I said avoiding his glance." I have to talk to Rydel and ...the rest."

" Abby , we need to talk ." Rocky said sternly looking down on disturbing.

" Sure We can talk later." I said as I walked past him.

Rocky grabbed my arm and pull me back.

" Nice to see you again RockFord." I giggled

" Wait What !? " Rocky asked confused.

"né quaeso sit dumbass" I said in Latin. I said I wish you stop being a dumbass.

" Huh." Rocky asked still confused.

I smirked , I could have fun with this.

"wow tu vere mutus non vos" I exclaimed

Others look at me like I had two heads.

" What is this girl saying ? " Rocky exclaimed.

" She said Wow you're really dumb aren't you ." Gabby laughed.

Rocky glared at me . I put my hands up in defense.

" MULTILOQUOS nunc indica petrosa " I yelled

" She said Tell Gabby Rocky Now." Gabby said " Tell me what ? "

" usted no entiende abby" Rocky said in I think Spainish.

" What !? " I asked confused.

" He said You don't understand Abby." Jess spoke up.

" no abby y sé un idioma que ustedes no saben" Rocky exclaimed

" He said Do Abby and I know a language , you guys don't know ? " Jess said not really caring.

" Umm... We don't know Japense." Riker shrugged

The others muttered in agreement.

"Iwa wa chōdo anata ga dono -yō ni kanjiru gyabī o oshie " I said Rocky just tell Gabby how you feel.

" Watashi-tachi o hanarete iji suru hōritsu ga arimasu " He said there a law keeping us apart.

" Well Fuck the fucking law." I exclaimed tired of speaking different language.

" Abby , you don't understand." He yelled at me. But I stood my ground.

" The Government shouldn't keep you guys apart." I yelled

" I could get arrested. " He exclaimed

" So you rather live your life without her than go to jail." I yelled As I cross my arms.

" I drop the soap way too many time to go." He yelled causing others to snicker

" She will love you even if you in jail. She probably not gonna stand with a guy who won't confess his feeling. She going to move Rocky. And once She gone , She gonna love another. You will be here saying How I blew My chance, and How you still Love It now or never. " I yelled at him.

Rocky sighed and said " Teokure ni naru mae ni, watashi wa kanojo o oshiete kuremasu " He said I will tell her before it too late.

" Umm,... Abby and Rocky who the fuck are you guys talking about ? " Gabby scoffed

" No One." Rocky muttered and ran outside to the pool.

All eyes were on me. " It was nothing, ." I sighed


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby POV

I wonder who Rocky was talking about ? He liked no Love another girl. But wait why would He said my name. Gosh , I'm probably gonna let me down gently so He can be with the other girl.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Rydel and Laura who having a debate about the cutest 1D member.

" Harry."

" Liam."

" Harry"

" Liam."

Abby POV

My phone rang singing Say You'll Stay.

The guys smirked , " Hey the song really catchy." I said

They just chuckled and I answered my phone.

" Is this Abby Christian ? " A stern male voice asked

" Yes , How can I help you ? " I asked concern

The others looked at me concerned

" Your Mother Jennifer Christian passed away last night in a car accident. I'm so Sorry." He said.

I started sobbing , " Mommy." I said sound like a baby.

Laura and Rydel comforted me . The guys kept saying it alright or what wrongs ?

" Due to the fact , you're a minor . You are now under custody of your father who now lives in Europe. He picking you up as We speak. I know this alot to handle, I'm so sorry." He hung up

I dropped my phone and started crying .

" What wrong Abby ? " Gabby asked

I look up and see Jess and Rocky slowly walking into the kitchen , They must hate sad stuff.

" My Mom She Dead." I cried

" It gonna be alright ." Riker said rubbing my back.

" NO IT NOT GONNA BE FUCKIN ALRIGHT . MY FUCKIN MOTHER IS DEAD, SHE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME. NOW SHE DEAD. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR MOTHER WAS TO DIE RIGHT NOW ? HUH...THAT HOW I FEEL THEN SOMEONE SAID IT GONNA BE ALRIGHT WOULDN'T YOU BE PISSED THE FUCK OFF TOO. " I yelled at him as I cried.

Riker was took back and walked away into the kitchen.

I continued to sobbed all this sadness wasn't helping. The doorbell ring and Jess opened it .

" Ello Old Chap." She greeted cheery in a British accent.

" Hello , I 'm here for Abby Christian . My daughter." A male voice said

I got up and ran into his arms.I didn't care He didn't contact me for years. It the only one here for me now.

I cried harder " Daddy , Mom gone."

" I know Sweetie." He comforted me.

" Sorry about your mom , Abby . We see you tomorrow." Rydel smiled

" Rydel , You can't I'm moving to Europe with my dad tonight. " I sniffed

" Oh my god I'm gonna missed you and here." Rydel said as She handed me a autograph pic of R5 which all the guys and her signed. I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back then I left for good.

Riker POV

Abby left , and I wonder how Ryland gonna take it. He probably get over it , He only knew her for an all decided to start practice while Jess goes out and get smoothies.I swear She obsessed with them.

Then this African-American, black wavy long hair, dark blue eyes, girl on this pink bicycle crashed in Ratliff's drums. That remind me , We forgot To invite Ratliff. I texted Ratliff quickly telling him about practice.

" OH MY GOD YOUR RIKER LYNCH." The girl shouted

I smiled and nodded. She pretty cute but Jess cuter ( Sry Emily , couldn't help myself.)

" Oh my god Can I hug you ? " She asked

I nodded and hugged her in a FRIENDLY hug.

Someone cleared their throat and of course it was Jess with our smoothies.

" Oh Hey Babe ..." I smiled . Jess have major jealousy issues.

" Why are you hugging that ? " Jess said rudely and clearly jealous .

" I have a name." The girl said " It Emily."

" Whatever Riker explain." Jess said ignoring Emily.

" I was just friendly hugging her." I explained.

Jess always overreacting " Sure..." She said as She handed Everyone their smoothie. But she dump her smoothie in my hair.

I smiled , Jess being jealous show She really like me.

" Nice Jessica. Nice." I smiled.

Jess just hugged me tightly. It a really complicated relationship.

" Ellington in the house." Ratliff said as He walked in.

" Hey Ellington ." Everyone said unison.

" Woah Riker nice hair style." He chuckled

I chuckled and left the room to wash the smoothie out,

Emily POV

" I'm sorry , I cause problems between you and Riker " I apologized." I should go." I said using my puppy dog eyes. I walk out alittle then look back using my puppy dog eyes. I walk out alittle bit more looking back again showing my puppy dog eyes again.

Finally Laura from Austin and Ally said " Fine Come Back Emily."

I cheered and walk back in.

" So what you guys doing ? " I asked jumping up and down.

" practicing." Rydel shrugged

" Where Ryland ? He so cute." I said

On cue Ryland walked in...


	12. Chapter 12

Emily POV

" Hey Guys and Girl I don't know." Ryland greeted everyone.

" My name Emily the girl who crashed into Ellington's drums. " I chuckled

He smiled " Where Abby you guys ? "

The rest all shared glances.

" Who will tell him ? " Laura said.

" Not it " Everyone said at the same time.

Riker came back ,from washing his hair and saw Ryland then started to backed out.

" Hold It Riker," Ryland said as He put his hands in his pockets. " Where Abby ? ."

" Umm...Well Abby Mom died and She kinda...move to ...Europe with her dad ." Riker stammered

Ryland look down then left. I follow him secretly , He stopped at a place called Jeff's and went inside. I went inside following him and sat in a booth behind him.

" Emily, know your there. " Ryland sighed

I pouted then sat at his booth. " Are you okay ? " I asked

He sighed again " I'm just upset that Abby left."

" Who is Abby and Why is She so important to you ? " I asked as I grabbed his hand. Sparks.

" Abby was this girl that I met here and She was important to me cause She wanted to know me not R5 or my brothers. Just me. Hardly any girls want to know me ." He sighed again.

" Okay , That not true and If you keeping sighing I'm gonna kick you." I said annoyed

He sighed again and I kicked him. " Sorry , But you kept sighing." He grabbed his leg.

" Ouch for a cute girl you kick really hard." Ryland complained

" You think I'm cute ? " I said fidgeting with my cupcake earrings.

He smiled and nodded.

" Abby , Is not the only Ryland Fan.I'm one ." I smiled

" Puhleaase you are just saying that ." Ryland scoffed.

" Ok then why would I have this as my screensaver." I said showing his my iphone screen which say Keep Calm and Obsesses about Ryland.

He chuckled ." We should head back , The gang just texted me that We heading downtown for Rydel and Laura Stars Search."

I smiled and When Left.

Rydel POV

TIME SKIP TO DOWNTOWN

Laura and I was just glancing for Celebs with Jess , Gabby , Rocky , Ross , Ellington and Riker. Then I saw him. I gasped and gripped Laura's arms.

" Oww Rydel." She complained then turned my way to see him." OH MY GOD"

Jess looked up from her phone and nearly dropped it when She saw him. Emily let say She about to pass out. The guys was all confused and concern. Emily dragged us all over to him ...Jake T Austin. A.K.A . Jesus from The Fosters.

" Hi.." I waved at him.

" Hey ." He smiled

" I'm ...What my name ? " Laura said

" Laura Marano from Austin and Ally. My sister love that show." He winked at her.

" Big ...Fan..." Jess panted out

" You are really cute." He said as He kissed her hand. Jess nearly melted

" Can I get a autograph ? " Emily asked maintaining consciousness .

He nodded and signed her hand. Adding his number too,

" So , why hot girls like you guys doing without guys ? " He asked

" You're so cute." Jess smiled

" Thank you and maybe you...and me can hook up sometimes ? " He smiled " All of us."

I was about to answer but my brothers jealousy got them best of them .

" Woah who are you ? " Riker said standing between us and him.

" Jake T Austin , My future husband." We all said breathlessly. He winked at us.

" Okay Jake , Do you mind leaving our girls alone ? " Ross said as He wrapped his arm around Laura's waist.

" I leave the brunette alone but The lovely dark hair blonde one and the wavy head one are Definitely catching my eye." He winked

Emily POV

OH MY GOD JAKE T AUSTIN IS ATTRACTED TO ME. STAY CALM EMILY DON't FAINTED.

" Ok Dude back off my girlfriend." Riker shouted causing a crowd to formed.

" Look Dude I'm sorry. " He sighed

Jess ran over to him and hugged him " Riker don't be mean."

" Yea , Don't be mean." He smirked as He pulled Jess closer.

" Dude leave my brother girlfriend alone ." Ryland said as He wrapped his arm around my waist

" Quit fighting other people battles. " I said as I walked over to Jake and hugged him " He just a baby compared to you guys. "

" A poor defenseless baby." Jake said as He pouted.

" You got to be kidding me." Riker yelled.

" Riker He just a kid . You're 20 , He is 18 .Grow up " Rydel said joining Jake's side.

" The Pretty Blonde girl got a point ." He said

Rydel blushed " You think , I'm cute." He nodded.

She smiled very wide. Jess passed me a piece of paper with her and Rydel's number on it and told me to write mine down to give it to Jake. I shrugged , I don't have a boyfriend.

I wrote mines down and slid it into Jake's back pocket.

Riker POV

JEALOUSY . GOD WHY DOES THIS BOY MESS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND .? WHY NOT LAURA OR RYDEL. Then A question that no man or boy never answer.

" Jake what do you find more attractive in a girl her brain or body ? " I asked him.

" Body Of course." he scoffed.

Jess snake out of his grip and said " You may be cute but you look for looks in a girl. Girls shouldn't be judge on looks. But on their brains."

She came back to my side and I snaked my arm around her waist.

" Hey , Jake Which one of these girls are the hottest ? " Ryland asked Jake.

" Umm... Rydel." He answered

Emily moved away to Ryland's side. " I'm just as cute as Rydel." She scoffed flipping her wavy hair.

" Jake Do you know Rydel ? " Ratliff asked him.

He nodded and said " She R5 Princess."

Rydel blushed and put her head on his shoulder.

" Ok , So what Rydel favorite thing is the world ? " Ratliff shrugged.

" Umm... Me." Jake laughed

Rydel looked at him crazy then sighed " Not everyone know I like Hello Kitty,"

" Ok , What her name ? " Ratliff shrugged

" Rebecca ,." He said

Rydel pushed him away and went by Ratliff side.

" Rydel , I'm so sorry . I had this condition called Lethologica is a psychological _disorder_ that inhibits an individual's ability to articulate me thoughts by temporarily _forgetting_ key words, phrases or names ." He apologized

Jess wanted to hug him again but I held her still." Jess , Stay Still." I whispered to her.

" I'm not a fuckin dog." She whispered back

" Of course , You make Beyoncé look like one." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

" OH MY GOD Poor Baby." Rydel said hugging Jake again.

Boy this gonna be hard.

Emily look like She was about to hug him again but Ryland whispered something in her ear.

Ryland POV

" You are clearly cuter than Rydel anyday." I whispered in Emily's ear. She smiled and kissed my...cheek. progress.


	13. Chapter 13

Rydel POV

After We left Jake , I turned around facing him to gave him the call me sign. He nodded , What I didn't know is Jess , Emily and Laura were doing the same thing. I shook my head at them.

" So , Let find one more celeb then We head home." I said as I grabbed Laura's hand.

" Look Meagan Fox , " Ross said and started heading toward that way. But Laura pulled him back by his shirt.

" Hell No." Laura scoffed.

" Why not ? " Riker whined.

" Mega Fox is freaky hot," Rocky scoffed

" Ok , Guys you go see Megan Fox and We go see Jake T Austin ." Emily said as Us gitls started heading back to where We saw him.

" Hell No." The guys said as They pulled us back

" Riker , Rocky , Ross and Ryland Can you get us some ice cream ? " Emily asked

They nodded and went ahead of us to Dip and Dots.

" You wanna know who I always wanted to meet ? " Jess said randomly.

" Who ? " Laura said

" David Hernie , The Cutest Raven Hair ever." She said " But We never meet him."

Then Jess bumped into this 5'11 Dark Raven Head Boy.

" Sorry...I didn't see you ... David Hernie." Jess said looking up.

" Hey , I'm guessing you're a fanof mine." He smiled

" Totally ," Jess said fangirling.

" Well nice to meet y...Did you know you have really pretty brown eyes." He said staring in her eyes.

" Well , Thank You." she blushed . " Can you sign my ...um...Arm ? "

He nodded and signed her arm adding his number. Uh Oh Riker gonna be mad.

" See Ya ." David said as He continued his way.

Jess squealed and We continued walking to Dip and Dots.

We sat at the table and Emily exclaimed " How come You guys met who y'all wanted and not me ? "

" Who did Jess meet ? " Riker asked handing her cookie dough dip and dots and Me Cotton candy.

" David Hernie , He signed her arm." Laura said.

" Lemme sees ." Riker said trying to grab Jess arm but She moved it.

" Oh It nothing ." She said pulling down her jacket sleeve Covering it.

Riker grabbed her arm and look at it . He must have known She was hiding something. His face turned Red with anger.

" You out gonna call him right." Riker asked her.

" Maybe." Jess shrugged

" Really ? Jess that practically cheating on me." Riker scoffed

" Oh yeah , I see it now. Calling him , kissing him, getting married then having triplets." Jess said sarcasticly

" Promise won't call him." Riker said staring at her.

Jess just put her ice cream in her mouth ignoring the question.

Emily POV

" So , Em Who you wanted to meet ? " Jess asked making Riker gripped his teeth.

" I always wanted to get sweep off my feet by Leo Howard." I said as I stood up. I started twirling and twirling then Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily POV

I woke up with my head killing me. " Ow what the fuck happen ? " I shouted

Rocky started laughing " Ok , Do you remember when you said you wanted to be sweep off your feet by leo Howard right ? "

I nodded " And ..."

" Hi Emily , Nice To Meet You." Leo Howard greeted me . My heart stopped beating" And sorry for knocking you off your feet ."

"Huh..." I said confused

" I kicked your feet off the ground and you hit your head really hard ." He explained

I nodded " You're lucky you're cute or I would kill you right now."

He chuckled and ran one of his hands through his awesome hair. " Thank You."

" You have the most awesome hair I ever seen on a dude." I exclaimed

" Hey." Ross and Rocky said

" Umm...brunette hair." I shrugged

Ross smiled while Laura ruffled his hair.

" I'm a brunette ." Rocky scoffed

" And a blonde. So shhhh..." I said

He just sat down knowing I'm right.

" Thanks." Leo said

I ran my hands through his hair." It so soft like a baby kitten."

" Thanks , I try." He smiled " I should go."

" Wait...Sign my arm." I said grabbing the pen from my back pocket.

He signed it along with his number " Call me." he winked at me as He left the Lynch House.

I smiled .

Then Ryland 'accidentially' spilled his water on it and 'tried ' to clean it off gently by rubbing my skin off.

" Serious Ry." I glared at him.

" I said I was sorry." He said with fake emotion.

" Sure... I should head home...Far Far Away...Far Far Far Away." I said loudly as I stood up.

No one was catching my drift,

" Far Far Far far Far Far." i said over and over until Rydel finally gave in.

" Okay , Em you can stay." She sighed

I smiled and sat down on the couch next to Rocky. " Where Gabby ? " I asked him

" She said She had to moved to Alaska today." He scoffed " What a lying bitch."

" What about her ticket." Jess said her cast was off.

" Idk , Why don't you burn it." Rocky said then ran upstairs to his room.

" What tickets ? " I asked

" Tickets to 1D and The Script." Laura smiled

" really." I squealed

" Then how come , I didn't hear of it." Ryland said

" I told Rydel to tell you." Laura said

" And I told Jess to ." Rydel said turning her head to Jess

" And I told Ross to." jess said turning her head to Ross.

" And I told Riker to." Ross said turning his head toward Riker

" And I kinda forgot." Riker shrugged

I chuckled and said " The only thing that matter is We are going together"

Everyone nodded.

" So when is it ? " I asked

" Tomorrow night." Jess said looking up for her phone.

" Who are you texting ? " Riker asked

" No one." Jess said putting her phone away.

" Oh really then Show me." Riker shrugged

" But I don't want to." Jess said standing up and walking away from Riker.

Riker reached into her back pocket while She was walking away and took her phone.

" Well David Hernie Said You're the most beautiful girl He met." Riker said reading the text out loud.

" And What did Jess say ? " Rydel asked

" She said Back Off , I have an awesome trustful boyfriend." He said quietly

Jess snatched her phone back and walked out of the door.

" Is She mad ? " Riker asked

Laura phone beeped " Maybe depending on how you feel being call a gigantic douche bag with trust issues."

" A little Mad." Riker shrugged

My phone beeped It was a text from... Leo Howard

" Hey , Em. I was wondering what you was doing tonight ? " He texted

" Nothing now , But I'm sleeping over at a friend house later." i texted back

" Great , So do you want to spar later ? :) " He texted back.

" how did you know I do martial arts ? " I smiled as I texted back.

" Your friend Laura has a huge mouth on her."

" Okay , Come Pick me up." I said as I texted him the address.

I felt someone breathing down my neck. Ryland..

" Hey Ryland , Have you heard of this new thing...it called personal space." I said sarcastically.

" You and Leo going out tonight." Ryland said not moving.

" Yea , Just to Spar alittle." I said looking in his eyes. I think I see...Jealously.

" Is little Ryland Jealous ? " I asked in a baby voice.

He shook his head," I'm not your boyfriend, Why would I be jealous ? " He scoffed

"Because you wanna be." I said really close to his face softly." You wanna be able to hug me , kiss me and tell me you love me. And when you see Leo doing all those things it make you mad doesn't it." I gently brushed my lips againist his. " See Ya." I smiled and I returned home to getting ready.


	15. What Happen ?

Emily POV

I cannot believe Riker how could He do that to Jess ? I thought as I got dressed a blue summer dress with pale blue leggings and cupcake earriNgs.

I walked tonight and see Everyone awake still shocked from what happened last night. Someone made pancakes , and I was about to grab some when Ryland stopped me.

" Don't eat those. Those are Riker . It fill with veggies and hot sauce." Ryland said as He handed me some regular pancakes.

" Thanks." I smiled , as I stay down next to Rydel Who was just fiddling with her food

" God My Head Hurts." Riker complained as He came downstairs .

" Jackass." I heard Laura muttered loudly.

" Huh." Riker asked confused. Doesn't He remember last night.

" Here Riker Eat Up ." Ryland placing the normal looking pancakes with veggies and hot sauce In it.

" Thanks Ry." Riker smiled.

" Burn In Hell." I muttered loudly.

" What !? " Riker asked confused " Ross pass me the syrup please ? "

Ross threw the syrup at him like a football hitting him in chest knocking him over.

" Ouch." Riker exclaimed

" That didn't stop you ." Rydel sighed angrily .

" What going on with you guys ? And where Jess , She always here for breakfast." Riker said sitting down in his chair again.

That asshole doesn't He get that Jess broke up with him permantly. She is in some much pain now.

" She dumped you Dumbass." Rocky said not caring if He was rude.

" What !? Why ? " Riker exclaimed

" Wait You don't remeber last night ? " Laura asked

He shooked his head " No , I just remember Loud Music and a funny tasting drink."

" Okay , You remember being at the concert now what happen afterwards ? " Rydel sighed

" Umm... It was just a blur, But I remember a red head girl. " He said

" Of Course He remember the whore." I said loudly.

Ross chuckled . " Dude , Do you remeber anything esle ? " He asked

Riker shooked his head " It probably just one of Jess and I petty fights Right ? " He asked

" Hell No , This was more than a ' petty ' fight . She dumped you for good ." Ryland yelled

" What did I do ?" He asked

" Fine ... I take it back to sparring with Leo.." I sighed

FlashBack begins


	16. Prt 1 of what happen

Emily POV

I quickly went home and got dressed in my light blue karate uniform with my black belt wrapped around it. I'm a 5th degree black belt which is probably nothing compared to Leo. I applied my makeup cause it not everyday you have a date with Leo Howard.

I waited outside and Leo pulled up in a white SUV truck.

" Hey." He greeted me as I hopped into his car.

" Hey Nice car." I said running my fingers over the dashboard. Everything was clean and still had that new car smell.

" This Old Junky ," He scoffed " This was my dad. It horrible."

" Well I think it nice." I smiled.

He smiled back at me and We drove to House of Champions.

" Wow , ...You taking me here ." I gasped

He nodded.

The House of Champions facility encompasses 6500 sq. feet of functional martial arts and fitness workspace, making it one of California's largest Martial Arts you walk in you come out a fighter. This place is really famous and I always wanted to go.

He opened my door like a gentlemen . We walked in and the place was completely deserted.

" Where everyone ? " I asked as I sat down my bag full of my sleepover stuff .

" Home. The owner let me use the place after hours ." Jack said as He started stretching in his traditional white karate uniform with black belt tied to it.

" Cool." I said as I walked over the room. I grabbed a bo staff and started spinning it rapidly over my head then infront of me then attack a karate dummy knocking it head off.

" Oops." I giggled picking up the dummy head " Sorry Mr. dummy."

" So let start. Don't worry I go easy on you. " Jack chuckled in the fighting stand.

I put my wavy dark hair in a ponytail and said " Don't"

I ran up to him and flipped him but He landed on his feet.

" Not that easy Cupcake." He laughed.

I aim to kick him in the face but He grabbed my leg and I spinned my whole body around kick him with the other.

2 hours later.

Leo and I was still fighting but with bo staff this time.

" Give up Howard" I shouted at him and I swept him off his feet with the staff.

" Never." He shouted as He flipped back up.

" Grr..." I shouted as I hit rapidly on his body.

" okay , I quit." He laughed as He surrender

I sighed in relief I couldn't do much longer.

" Great , Now can you drive to back to NorthRidge." I asked

He nodded and We drove back to the Lynch's house.

He walked me to the door and you know what that means a goodnight kiss.

" I had a great time Leo." I smiled

" Me too Emily Maybe We can do it again sometime ? " He asked

I nodded . He closed his eyes and started to lean in and I copied his moves.

Then suddenly We were being sprayed by a water hose.

" Oops sorry Em and Leo I was just watering the plant." Ryland said clearly not sorry.

" It fine dude. " Leo said through gritted teeth.

" Woah Dude , You're soak you should probably head home and changed out the clothes." Ryland said pushing Leo toward his truck.

" Bye Emily." Leo said as He hopped in his truck and drove off.

" Seriously Ryland" I said to him glaring.

" What !? It was accident." He scoffed

" Oh really cause I don't see any other person watering a plant at 10:00 pm." I replied

" It a new trend ." He shrugged

" Listen Ryland You're not my big brother or boyfriend So you cannot stop me from kissing any guy I like." I said poking his surprisely hard chest. Focus Em.

" What If I wanna be your boyfriend ? " Ryland shouted

" Then kiss me." I said

He leaned and We kissed. Tiny volts of electricity .

I pulled away and head in the house.

" Where are you going ? " He asked

" To your sister's room." I scoffed " I am not spending all night kissing you ."

He sighed dramatically " Why not one more kiss ? "

I sighed and walked up to him .I leaned in close to his lips then pull away. What I have to leave him wanting more.

I walked upstairs to a random room . I opened and was shocked of seeing Ross and Laura making out on I guess Ross's bed. They didn't hear or see me. So I took out my digital camera and took a pic. The flash made them stopped and they screamed when They saw me.

" Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically

" What the hell are you doing here ? " Ross panted through his deep breath.

" I'm sleeping over here ." I smiled

" Oh Yea , I forgot." Laura sighed

" What was the flash ? " Ross asked

" Oh nothing." I said as I slipped my camera in my bag.

" You took a picture ." Ross said weird out.

I nodded " Yup this pic is gonna be right reposted on R5 Babes Twitter Page ."

" What R5 Babes Twitter Page ? " Laura asked

" Oh the twitter page , I made you and Jess." I shrugged

" Why ? " Laura questioned

" Because you are the R5 babes. Lots of people want to follow you guys. " I smiled

" Wow...you're...different ." Ross said

" No Shit Sherlock ." I replied

Part 1 Flashback over.

I look at everyone who was asleep except of Ryland who was laughing silently while eating cereal.

I went into the garage and grabbed Ellington cymbal and a drumstick. I walked back to he kitchen and smash the drumstick on the cymbal.

Everyone jolted awake.

" I'm telling a fucking story ." I shouted

" Sorry." They muttered

" I should probably head home , My parens think I'm living here," Laura chuckled as She left.

" Rydel you continue the story minus the sleepover with Maia Mitchell ." i told Rydel.

She nodded.

Flashback part 2 begin...


	17. Chapter 17

Flashback

We were all getting ready for the concert even though you boys complain it was in 8 hours. We all took turn taking a shower , then We started getting dressed. And Emma dressed me up . So I wore BARBARA BUI skull detail tank with my Helmut Lang Leather front skinny jeans and my studded boots. Laura did my make up . Laura wore something rather simple. She wore a all black dress with a sparkly bow in the middle and black wedges. Emma did her make up. Jess wore Faux Leather Tube Top and Ripped leggings being all bad girlish with Her knee high Army boots. Emily wore a white tube top revealing her stomach...all of it and black shorts shorts with knee high white and black converse. With a black vest .

We walked downstairs and Ryland , Ross and Riker was Jaw dropped over Emily , Laura and Jess.

I chuckled and look at Ratliff. He was looking at me weirdly but I like it. Ratliff was dressed in a black and white plaid shirt open revealing a white beater with a black hoodie. And ripped jeans and converse.

Rocky didn't want to go anymore and planted his behind on the couch.

Riker was dressed in a short sleeve button up with his one of his tie and white ripped jeans. And converse.

Ryland was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with black ripped jeans and black converse.

Ross was wearing a gray muscle shirt under his leather jacket , and white ripped jeans and converse.

Time Skip to backstage of the concert.

I saw Riker and Jess just talking everything was fine . Then Mark Sheehan The lead Guitarist of The Script gave Riker a drink. Riker sipped it peacefully. Then I saw Ryland pulled Emily onstage while 1D was performing ' What Makes You Beauitful ' and started dancing with her. I laughed at thier cuteness. They probably dating or something. Ellington soon dragged me too onstage and started dancing with me . I chuckled and forgot all about Jess and Riker.

Ratliff twirled me and whispered in my ear something that not quiet apprioate to repeat. After the song , We went back backstage and see Jess talking to Harry while Riker was slurring a bit and getting really close to this redhead.

I walked up to him and took the cup away from him . I smelled it , It was liquor.

" Riker This is Liquor . " I said

He shrugged " This shit is good. And meet Ginger She double-jointed . " He slurred

" Riker , Let Go Your Drunk. " Jess said walking over to Riker.

" No , I want to stay with Ginger ." He slurred as He stumbled.

" Riker I said Let Go ." Jess said dragging him outside with us trailing behind.

" No , Let Me go You Bitch ." Riker said taking his arm from Jess.

" I'm not a bitch ." Jess sneered

Then the unexpected happened ... Ellington suddenly started making out with me. We came in his car and He dragged me in there and the rest is ...Science.

Ryland POV

Things got steamy with Ellington and Rydel, So I and Emma stayed with Laura and Ross.

" Riker Calm Down . " Laura said

" Don't tell me what to do ." Riker said suddenly angry.

" Apologize To Me Now ." Jess yelled

" Hell No ." Riker yelled the real unexpected happen ...Riker was suddenly on top of Jess punching her in the face.

" Jess." Emily and Laura shouted

Ross and I had to pull him off of her. Jess struggled to get up , She slowly got up and limped away crying softly. Emily and Laura followed her.

Flashback Over.

" So Now you realize What you did ? " I said to Riker rather loudly.

" Goddd , How am I suppose to fix this ? " He whined.


	18. Chapter 18

Riker POV

GODDD WHAT DO I HAVE I DONE ? Jess never gonna forgive me. I am a asshole , Jess never gonna forgive me. Think Riker Think. I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair.

" What Am I gonna do ? " I said as I started crying " I was drunk , I didn't know I would hurt her . I'm...just so sorry ... I wouldn't blame her if She never forgive me ."

" Dude are you crying ? " Ross asked stupidly.

" Wouldn't You. " I yelled.

I went back upstairs and flopped down on my bed. I grabbed my phone and call Jess. Ring ...Ring...Ring...VoiceMail.

" Jess , Please Answer...I didn't mean too . I'm so sorry . I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. You know that I would never ever hurt you. We may have our fights but I would never ever hit you. That one time was when I wasn't Riker .I was a complete moron . I would never drank before I didn't know the limit . Please Forgive Me I love you ." I explained

I noticed my message went on for quite a long time . I heard breathing on the other end.

" Jess , Are You There ? " I asked . She quickly hung up .

" Ross , Rocky ." I said repeatedly until They came here.

" What !? " Ross asked annoyed

" Can you kill me ? " I asked flatly

" Being Dead isn't gonna solve your problem ." Rocky sighed

" Well that only solution." I sighed

" Fix It the way Austin did with Ally . " Ross said referring to his show.

" Austin never hit Ally." I pointed out

" Yeah...Well...They did fight kinda...Fix It by singing her a song ." Ross stammered

" That could work ." I said sitting up.

" It can't be the songs We already sung . " Rocky said sitting down on his bed.

" Yep an orginial song." Ross said leaning against my blue wall.

" Yea , A song help written by R5 Musical Genius ." I smiled at Rocky.

" Along with Austin and Ally star Ross Lynch ." Rocky smirked.

Great , Now that nothing stopping me for getting Jess back...Except...Well Her forgiving me.

Time Skip to L.A. R5 Concert

I just finish the song for Jess . I work really hard on this song, I just hope Jess comes. I right on stage looking in the crowd for Jess. I spotted her and started strumming my acoustic "

Still feels like our first night together

Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby

No one can better this...

Still holdin' on, you're still the one.

First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get

Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer

You still turn the fire on...

So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't

You're the only one I ever want.

I only wanna make it good

So if I love you a little more than I should...

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.

Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through...

Please forgive me if I need you like I do.

Please believe me, every word I say is true...

Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

Still feels like our best times are together.

Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby

Can't get close enough.

Still holdin' on, you're still number one.

I remember the smell of your skin,

I remember everything,

I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!

I remember the nights, you know I still do.

So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't

You're the only one I ever want.

I only wanna make it good

So if I love you a little more than I should...

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.

Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.

Please forgive me if I need you like I do

Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.

Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you.

One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.

And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.

With every word and every breath I'm prayin'

That's why I'm sayin'...

Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.

Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you.

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.

Please forgive me if I need you like I do.

Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.

Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you.

Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do.

Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,

Can't stop loving you."

I had Rydel and Emily screen pics of Jess and I together . Especially the romactic ones .

" So if you're feelin' lonely don't

you're the only one I ever want

I only wanna make it good

so if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me, I know not what I do...

...I can't stop lovin' you

Don't deny me this pain I'm going through...

...if I need ya like I do

Please believe me every word I say is true...

...our best times are together...

...touch, still gettin' closer baby

Can't get close enough...

Still holdin' on, still number one

I remember the smell of your skin...everything

...all your moves...you, yeah!

...the nights ya know I still do...

...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love

And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong

With every word and every breath I'm prayin'

That's why I'm sayin'...

...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do... "

I finished.

The crowd cheered loudly

" That song is for My Girlfriend Jess Jackson ? Can You Come Up Here... Please . " I said

Ryland and Laura lands the spotlight on her.

She slowly walked up to the stage , the whole crowd was silent.

" Jess will you please forgive me for what happen at the concert . " I said into the mic.

I grabbed her hand and swung it alittle.

" Hey #R5Family Don't you want Jess to forgive Riker ? " Laura yelled through the mic walking onstage. The crowd cheered.

" Let started chanting Forgive Him Forgive Him ." Ross yelled putting his arms around Laura.

" Forgive Him . " They started chanting.

Will you ? " I shrugged

She smiled abit . " Of course . "

I smiled and hugged her tightly. I kissed her but She pull away.

" What happen is still horrible . I'm putting you on probation . " She smirked

" As Long as I have you My life complete . So Jess ." I got down on one knee.

The crowd and Jess gasped.

" Jess Jackson , Will you marry me? " I asked smiling Holding my great great great grandmother wedding ring in a blue velvet box.

She smiled and said through the mic " Should I ? "

The crowd went crazy with responses.

" i will." She smiled.

I hugged her tightly.

Author Notes

Thanks to ItsYaGirlTerTer for helping Riker through this situation.

You didn't see the proposal coming did ya ? I bet 'Jess' love this chapter .

Review .

:)

The song is Forgive Me by Bryan Adams.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily POV

It had ofically one day since Riker asked Jess to married him. Riker and Jess are flying to Paris to tell Riker's parents. Ross and Laura are on set then afterwards having dinner with Raini and Calum. Rydellington...Yes I shipped it are spending the entire day together. And Rocky off somewhere 'studying'... So now it just Ryland and me. Here I am in my short black skirt and pink tank top chilling with Ryland.

" I'm Bored ." I whined looking at the TV which isn't on.

" Then turn on the TV ." Ryland scoffed.

I laid down on the couch and said " Too Far ."

" Then use the remote ." Ryland said motioning to the remote.

I picked up the remote and threw it across the room. " Too Far ."

" You just threw it ."

" Yea , and now it really really far away ." I sighed

Ryland sighed and turned on the TV.

" Thanks." I smiled.

Ryland flopped on the couch next to me. I rested my head on his lap.

" I'm so so so bored ." I whined again.

" Then do something ? " Ryland shrugged.

" Okay , Let Hang Out by the pool ." I suggested then dragged Ryland out to the pool. I made him stand only inches away from the pool.

" So Ryland Do you wanna kiss ? " I smiled

He smirked and nodded.

" Okay Close Your Eyes ." I whisperd.

He closed his eyes and I gently place my hand on his chest then push him in the pool.

I started laughing as Ryland came to surface.

" That Not Funny Emily ." Ryland whined.

" Yes It is. " I giggled.I held my hand out for him to get it and the predicatable happen.

I was dragged in . I held my breath for like 2 minutes underwater making Ryland dragged me out of the pool.

" Emily Are You Okay ? " Ryland asked franticlly .

i cracked a smile. " Yea ."

" Don't Scared Me Like That ." Ryland sighed.

The front door suddenly swung opened. Ryland and I hid . We didn't know why. We see Rocky and Gasp ...Maia Mitchell laughing as They came in.

" That not Funny Rocky ." Maia said in her Australian accent.

" Who think the mailman delivery pancakes ? " Rocky chuckled.

They flopped on the couch together.

" So , No One Home ." Rocky started putting his arm around Maia.

" Oh Really ." Maia said cuddling closer.

" That means this ." Rocky said leaning in closer to Maia.

Okay , I do not want to see this.

" So Rockford this is 'studying' " I smirked as I came out of hiding,

Rocky and Maia quickly moved apart.

" Umm,...You see... ." Rocky stammered.

" So when did Roia happened ? " I asked as I sat inbetween them.

" Huh." Rocky said confused.

" It our ship name." Maia said in her thick australian accent.

" Hey Emily , Why I never met your parents ? " Ryland questioned me.

Oh god I,never thought I have to tell him.

" Ummm..." I traied off not knowing how to end it,

" I think Emily is hiding something." Rocky nudged me.

"Yea Spit it out." Maia said

" I...My...I can't tell you." I sighed then got up and Left.


	20. Secrets

Ryland POV

That was weird maybe I should follow her. I shrugged I got nothing better to do. I followed her discretly until We reach a tall old empty building. She knocked on the door and this lady answered.

" Hello Princess Amelia ." She greeted in a latin ?

" Daphne I told you to call me Emily and my parents aren't here Drop the act." Emily chuckled.

The latina who now named Daphne dropped her posture and said " Em , Hey wanna order a pizza or something ? " she shrugged.

" There my Daphne and Yes." She walked in .

Emily a princess just as I was about to sneak off , Daphne said " I see you little boy , Now Come Here."

I sighed and came up to her.

" You must be Emily's boyfriend ." She smiled in her maid uniform.I nodded.

" I'm Ryland , Now tell me more about Princess Emily." I walked in.

Riker POV

Jess and I are in the cab heading to my parents hotel in Paris. I couldn't help but think How could Jess score ticket to 1D and The script and get a broken arm in the 15 minutes She stormed out.

" Hey Jess." I intertwined our hands.

" Yes." She smiled.

" How did you get 1D and The Script and get a broken leg in the 15 minutes you were gone ? " I asked.

Her eyes widen and She turned away.

" whsoa,sji skenodken ainduss" She mumbled quickly.

" Huh." I said looking at her , I could see the female taxi cab driver in our business.

" Niall might ... Have ... Been my Ex." She chuckled nervously.

" What!" I exclaimed .

" Niall was my abusive ex . He gave me the tickets to tried and win me back. Buy when I told him , I had you. And He bruised my leg . He made the guys wrapped it up like it broken. That happened in 15 minutes I just kept the ticket cause you love The Script." She looked down.

" You are lying Niall never had a girlfriend." I shouted.

" We kept it a secret so I don't have to deal with the hate from the fans." She shouted and opened the door .

" Jess please don't go ." I grabbed her arm.

" You might not have notice but 1D fans are really harsh and sometimes I'm so s-s-scared." She stuttered and left.

God.

author Notes

Okay before I get hate from 1D Niall fans , I know Niall wouldn't hurt anybody . I just like his name and while you guys are reading please stop hating on PERRIE you might not like her but plz respect her for Zayn.


End file.
